<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleeping beauty by milkysvngie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130417">sleeping beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie'>milkysvngie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, M/M, Park Sunghoon is a tease, Somnophilia, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sunghoon couldn't get heeseung to wake up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleeping beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sunghoon hated that heeseung used to go to sleep very late, much later than other members. the first reason was simple - he couldn't cuddle his boyfriend to sleep because "sorry hoonie, i have to do something, lay by yourself, i'll come later". of course when the older finally came back to the bedroom, sung was already fast asleep cuddling hee's pillow to his chest. the second reason was more focused on lee's well-being. they often had to get up very early for work and that meant that seung got much less sleep than he should.</p><p>of course sunghoon tried his best to help his boyfriend break this bad habit, but nothing seemed to work. it was just like heeseung's body was programmed to sleep only after two am.</p><p>it was the usual day for enhypen. they woke up early, ate their breakfast, got ready to work and left. at least the rest of the members because sunghoon and heeseung could stay in the dorm for a little longer. they already recorded their parts in the songs they were going to release soon.</p><p>of course park didn't really use the two more hours of sleep, waking up at the hour he always did. he loved routine so even when he had more sleep time, he didn't use it. he couldn't say the same about his boyfriend who loved to sleep in. sunghoon was actually happy that they got two extra hours, heeseung finally could rest a little bit more.</p><p>but he still had to wake up. and there were always problems with that. it sometimes took half an hour to completely wake up the oldest member. that's why when hoon saw that they have an hour left until they have to leave he went to their bedroom and started to wake heeseung up. the older didn't bother of course.</p><p>sunghoon tried everything. screaming in the older's ear, shaking him, but nothing worked. heeseung was still sleeping like dead. hoon knew that if his boyfriend won't wake up soon he will have to get ready on the run and probably skip breakfast.</p><p>suddenly he got an idea. he looked a little bit down and saw a dick print in heeseung's gray sweatpants. if the older didn't want to wake up the easy way, sunghoon had to try the hard way.</p><p>he crawled onto the bed and sat between his boyfriend's legs. he shook his knee again just to see if this time it will work. it didn't. park huffed and started to take off the older's pants. he didn't even try to be particularly careful - the faster heeseung wake up the better.</p><p>when lee was finally laying with only his shirt on, sunghoon brought his face closer to the hard shaft. he put his right hand on the base and tightened it. he stroked the cock couple of times before he took the head into his lips and sucked hard. he wasn't going to be gentle - he was mad, he was only doing this because he somewhat hoped that this will work and sung will finally be awake.</p><p>he heard the older whine and stir a little so he relaxed his jaw and tried to take more and more with every bop of his head. after couple of minutes he took the whole shaft in, his nose touching the older's pubes. sunghoon could hear heeseung moan out loud already.</p><p>after two more minutes he felt hands on his head and a quiet raspy voice of his boyfriend. "hoonie? what are you doing?" lee asked as if he didn't really understand what was happening yet.</p><p>sunghoon took out the cock from his mouth and glared at his boyfriend. "i see it worked" he said and rolled his eyes seeing heeseung's sheepish smile. when the older sat down so his back was against the headboard park got up from the bed and started going to the direction where the door was.</p><p>"w-where are you going?" lee asked, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes.</p><p>"i'm going to make you breakfast, you don't have much time" park explained and was about to open the door when heeseung stopped him again.</p><p>"aren't you gonna finish?"</p><p>sunghoon looked at him with a raised brown and started to act like he was thinking only to smile widely after a second. "nah, i'm mad. you better hurry up, i don't want to get in trouble because of you."</p><p>heeseung groaned. he will have to get off in the shower to the picture of his boyfriend sucking his dick in his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki"> cc♡</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>